Ne m'oublie pas
by liannn
Summary: Spoilers saison 10 Jackson et April sont un couple marié et heureux. April a un accident de voiture et leur vie change à jamais. Je tente l'expérience fanfic sans promettre une écriture parfaite! J'aime tellement ce couple. Si cela vous plaît je pense faire une longue fic
1. Chapter 1

Jackson réchauffait le poulet dans la cuisine en attendant April. Il s'impatiente car il avait prévu une soirée romantique pour déstresser sa femme. Cette semaine elle avait enchaîné 6 gardes de 12h pour combler les sous-effectif des urgences. Il était toujours autant impressionné par sa force de travail mais ce matin il avait vu la fatigue sur son visage. Le poulet de la veille lui ferait plus plaisir que s'il avait cuisiné, pensait il en souriant. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait là pour 22 h. Il a donc placé les bougies et le vin sur la table car elle risquait d'être là d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait aussi placé quelques bougies près de la baignoire pour qu'ils puissent se prélaçer après leurs repas. Il imaginait déjà le sourire de sa femme quand elle passera la porte. Il avait pour préserver la surprise à April prévenue celle-ci à la cafétéria tout à l'heure que c'était soirée match. Celle-ci avait juste hoché la tête, sans piper mot. April ne disait jamais rien quand Jackson regardait le basket à la télé mais il savait très bien qu'elle n'a jamais été fan... Il avait donc mis le lecteur à enregistrer et avait prévu de ne pas ouvrir son ordinateur d'ici demain afin de regarder le match sans connaître les scores. Il avait juste envie de passer du temps avec sa femme! Ces derniers temps, ils étaient tellement pris par leur travail que Jackson et April n'avaient guère le temps de papoter. Comme ils avaient peu de temps libre, dès qu'ils étaient seuls dans une pièce, ils n'avaient plus de vêtements sur le dos en quelques minutes. Jackson était très impatient de profiter de ce repas avec sa femme et puis après faire l'amour dans la baignoire de manière romantique et sensuelle... Elle était toujours sensuelle sa femme pensait-il au moment où il entendit son téléphone sonner.

- Allo

- Jackson? C'est Owen.

-Que se passe-t-il? dit Jackson avec la voix angoissée

-C'est April, elle vient d'arriver aux urgences, elle a eu un accident. Meredith, Callie et Derek viennent de la prendre en charge.

-Oh mais... euh comment elle va? dit-il en état de choc.

- Elle est inconsciente et a une blessure à la tête. Derek l'a emmené au scan car elle est stable.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Jackson passa les pires heures de toute sa vie. Derek lui faisait une craniotomie pour résorber l'hématome dans son cerveau. Elle s'était endormi en rentrant et était rentré dans un poteau électrique sur le bord de la route. Jackson s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissé enchaîné les heures cette semaine. 72 eures avaient ils réaliser, c'étaient énorme même si il savait consciemment que nombre de ses collègues restait même plus des fois. Il avait même hurlé sur Owen tout à l'heure. Il savait bien que c'est lui qui est responsable de ce foutu hôpital et c'est sa femme qui est entre la vie et la mort en ce moment. Jackson était médecin, pas besoin de penser aux différents dommages que peut causer un hématome cérébral du à un accident. Il a toujours eu extrêmement confiance en son ami Derek, c'est le meilleur neurochirurgien des États-Unis mais si ce n'était pas suffisant? Si April ne s'en remettait pas? Non il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il devait être fort pour tous les deux pensait-il.À ce moment, Derek arriva et lança un sourire à Jackson.

- L'opération s'est bien passée. J'ai pu résorber l'hématome sans complication et Callie est déjà en train de souder son avant-bras, elle a vérifié aucun nerf n'a été touché. Il faut évidemment attendre le réveil mais son cerveau n'a pas saigné c'est bon signe.

- Merci Derek. Je n'aurai pas supporté de la perdre. Elle est tout tu sais.

-De rien. oh oui je sais on a eu notre dose de catastrophe avec Meredith. Vous allez vous en remettre, j'en suis persuadé et votre couple en sera plus fort.

- Je l'espère. chuchota Jackson. Il était exténué. Il était 7h du matin et il avait passé sa nuit à pleurer ou à s'angoisser.

- Je vais voir Sarah l'infirmière du bloc et lui dire de descendre April dans la chambre 2 des soins intensifs. Je vais demander qu'on t'y mette un lit comme çà tu vas te reposer.

- Je ne peux pas dormir. Pas quand April est au bloc.

- Ok, viens avec moi en attendant.

-Non merci Jackson, je vais prévenir les parents d'April puis je vais me chercher un café.

-Ok. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Jackson réussit à se relâcher que quand April était avec lui. La machine bipait des battements de coeur réguliers. Il avait posé la main sur son avant-bras gauche, celui qui n'était pas blessé et était sur le fauteuil à coté de son lit. Il avait besoin de la sentir à côté de lui, même si son cou lui faisait mal de la position bizarre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'était endormi le vers midi. Il se réveilla vers 18h et vit les internes le regardé par la fenêtre de la chambre et s'enfuir. April était toujours endormie et Jackson regarda tout de suite dans son dossier si Derek y avait noté quelques choses. Il vit simplement noté RAS 15 h? C'est que tout va bien se rassura-t-il lorsqu'il vit April cligner des yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu April tout va bien tu es au grey's Sloan, tu as eu un accident mais comme tu as été pris en charge par les meilleurs tout va bien

-Ja Jjackson?

- Ne te fatigue pas ma douce je vais biper Shepherd.

-Alors Madame est réveillée et elle parle toute sembler bien aller. Comment vas-tu April?

-Bien. J'ai mal à la tête, j'imagine que c'est normal.

- Oui tout à fait ça peut durer quelques jours. On va te donner un antidouleur. Que te rappelle-tu April?

- Je ne me rappelle pas de l'accident.

- Ce n'est pas grave. En quelle année nous sommes?

- 2009 Docteur. Ça je m'en souviens je vis avec ma meilleure amie Reed. Elle est partie se reposer? C'est pour cela que tu es là Jackson? Où est elle? Elle ne peut pas être loin si je suis sur un lit d'hôpital

Jackson et Derek se regardèrent avec l'air inquiet. Apparemment April avait oublié cers 5 dernières années.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson n'arrêtait pas de retourner çà dans tous les sens. Comment allait-il faire avec April? Celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer quand Derek lui raconta la fusillade et la mort de Reed. Jackson voyait bien qu'elle était perturbée et effrayée depuis son réveil hier. Elle lançait des regards qui en disait long à Jackson. Elle était complètement perdue et cela le déroutait complètement.

-Derek, que dois-je faire? Comment me comporter avec elle? Elle est totalement perdue et effrayée et elle me connaissait à peine il y a cinq ans. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

- Comportes-toi normalement. Tu sais elle va peut-être récupérer sa mémoire dans quelques jours

- Si sa mémoire ne revient pas, je fais quoi?

- On va bien la soigner et on doit attendre. Ça arrive dans les premiers jours après une telle opération. On ne peut pas savoir maintenant si ce sera permanent. Lui parler de vous peut l'aider mais si tu la sens mal, vas-y doucement.

- D'accord merci Derek.

Jackson retourna vers la chambre d'April l'air pensif. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser l'accident et le fait qu'April ne soit plus la même. Il retrouvait une April craintive, timide... April d' il y a cinq ans et elle ne le connaissait à peine. Jackson senti son coeur se serrer quand il entra dans sa chambre.

April se sentait tellement mal depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la mort de Reed. Elle comprit de ce que le Dr Shepherd et Jackson lui avait dit qu'elle avait oublié 5 ans de sa vie. Elle était un chirurgien en traumatologie, sa meilleure amie était morte et elle travaillé désormais dans cet hôpital. Apparemment Jackson devait être bons amis maintenant car il était là à son réveil. Cette pensée l'a surpris vraiment. Elle se tira de ses pensées lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

- Bonjour ma jolie

- Bonjour Jackson

- Comment te sens tu? dit-il le regard vif. Il semblait à April qu'il se souciait vraiment de son bien-être. Elle se sentit rougir.

- Un peu confuse, j'imagine. J'avais mal au réveil ce matin, un peu partout mais la perfusion m'a vraiment soulagé

- Tant mieux. Que te rappelles-tu de moi April?

- Heu pas grand-chose. On a parlé quelques fois au travail et une fois dans ce bar quand Charles draguait Reed. C'est un peu près tout, on est bons amis maintenant?

- On était meilleurs amis April. On est marié depuis 3 mois maintenant.

- Hein quoi? Pardon, excuse- moi, je suis surprise. April vit l'air blessé de Jackson quand April fit une drôle de moue. Elle était vraiment surprise car elle a toujours pensé que cet homme était magnifique. Il ne joue pas dans la même cour. Il est extrêmement sexy, riche. Elle est née dans une ferme et ne s'est jamais senti à l'aise auprès des garçons. Elle aurait vraiment cru à une mauvaise blague sans le regard de Jackson

- Ce n'est rien April. Ne t'en veux pas. Tu vas t'en souvenir, je ferais tout pour que tu te souviennes.

April sentie ses joues s'empourprées lorsque Jackson lui pris la main. Elle n'avait jamais été proche d'un homme et là il s'agissait de Jackson Avery. L'homme le plus beau de la terre. Elle se rappelait les quelques interactions qu'elle avait eues avec lui et elle en était persuadée, il la prenait pour une fille bizarre et peut-être même un peu folle. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait 15 ans à nouveau. Elle lui adressa un sourire gênée car elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui. Sa gentillesse la boulversait en quelques sortes mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment se comporter.

- April ça va aller. Tu as besoin de quelques choses? dit il d'un ton rassurant

- As tu prévenu mes parents?

- Oui ta mère et Alice arrivent demain. Ton père ne peux pas quitter la ferme, son employé est malade. Tu veux les appeller?

- Oui je veux bien. Merci Jackson.

- Ca tombe bien j'ai récuperé ton téléphone ce matin à la casse. Il a survecu par contre ta voiture n'est pas réparable.

April se posait des millions de questions depuis son appel à la maison et surtout en lisant les mails dans son téléphone. Ses parents étaient heureux de l'entendre mais il paraissait bizarre. Surtout lorsqu'ils avaient demandés des nouvelles de Jackson. Celle ci avait confirmé qu'il allait bien. Puis dans son historique elle retrouvi un mail qu'elle avait envoyé 2 mois et demi plus tôt dans lequel elle s'excusait de son comportement au mariage et elle expliquait pourquoi Jackson est l'homme de sa vie. Elle était apparemment désolée d'avoir blessé tant de personnes. N'approuvais -t-il pas leur union? Avait elle choisi un homme qu'il n'aimait pas? April était complètement déroutée depuis qu'elle avait lu ce mail et elle ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Qui est ce Matthew? Pourquoi sentait elle le besoin de se justifier? Qu'avais t elle fait pour les déçevoir? April se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir blessé ses parents et de ne pas s'en souvenir était horrible. Elle décida d'envoyer un message à Jackson. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

En ouvrant les messages elle vit un long historique de message. Apparemment ils étaient du genre textos toutes les cinq minutes. Le dernier de Jackson était vraiment mignon, daté du soir de l'accident "Je t'attends à la maison. Même le match ne m'empêche pas de penser à toi. Je t'aime" April souris en le lisant. Elle parut choquée quand elle lut un de ses propres messages. "Je suis encore toute mouillée de ce que tu m'as faits ce matin. Ce soir c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi et tu vas t'en souvenir. Tu me manques. Je t'aime" Oh mon Dieu elle parlait de sexe si facilement. La réponse de Jackson la fit rougir. "Ma femme est la plus sexy; Je pourrais te prendre tout de suite dans une chambre, je suis déjà prêt." Sa réponse avait été "chambre 627" Oh mon Dieu non seulement il s'envoyait des textos sexuels mais en plus ils le faisaient tout le temps et partout. Sur ton lieu de travail mais qu'est-ce qui te prend April? Tu déçois tes parents, tu sautes sur ton mari extrêmement sexy tout le temps. Bon ça s'était moins grave, elle était marié quand même. Puis les messages suivants de Jackson étaient vraiment mignons.. "tu me manques" et des "Je t'aime" un peu partout. Elle aussi semblait très attachée selon tout ce qu'elle lisait. Elle parlait souvent de leur bulle secrète et à quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir un mari si parfait. Le dernier message de Jackson était vraiment mignon. "Mme Avery, en ce premier jour sans toi depuis notre mariage (le travail ça craint) je ressens le manque de toi à chaque seconde. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Moi et toi, c'est pour la vie. Je t'aime" April ne compris pas le mot retrouvé. Elle envoya un texto à Jackson. "J'ai besoin de te parler. Viens-je t'en prie." Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Jackson pour passer le pas de la porte.

- April, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Mes parents étaient un peu bizarre au téléphone. Et J'ai lu mes mails et messages. Qui est Matthew? Pourquoi j'ai blessé mes parents?

Jackson ne voulait pas lui expliquer çà si tôt. Elle paraissait fragile. Mais avec ce qu'ellle avait découvert, il ne pouvait pas éviter le sujet à présent.

**Merci de laisser vos impressions.**


	3. Chapter 3

April était contrariée. Elle a simplement demandé à Jackson de quitter sa chambre afin de dormir un peu. Toutes ses nouvelles en si peu de temps la bouleversait. Elle l'avait regardé d'un air horrifié quand il lui raconta qu'ils s'étaient enfui ensemble alors qu'elle devait épouser un autre." Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille", avait elle dit. "Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit plus tôt que tu m'aimais?" Et la clou du spectacle, Jackson a répondu "çà a toujours été compliqué entre nous avant notre mariage" Il avait vraiment du mal là, Jackson avait juste besoin, de retrouver son April. Malgré son texto, April semblait distante, craintive et même perturbée. Il savait que c'était normal avec son trou de mémoire et qu'il était déjà très chanceux. Il avait envie de courir dans sa chambre et de la prendre dans ses bras. De l'embrasser et de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Sa femme avait peur et c'est lui qui se plaint intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas espérer un rapprochement avec elle. Elle avait rougi et s'était senti très mal à l'aise à leurs deux seuls contacts : lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne et le baiser sur son front en quittant la chambre tout à l'heure. Jackson n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'April. Il avait essayé de se plonger dans les papiers pour la fondation. Il savait qu'il devrait récupérer tous le travail qu'il n'a pas fait sur ces deux jours mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se décida à lui envoyer un message : "Le mieux c'est que je t'explique tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous pour que tu comprennes. J'aurais dû t'expliquer les choses différemment. Je passe quand tu veux. Bises"

Elle répondi quasiment instantanément. "Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Viens si tu veux."

April se sentait coupable depuis le départ de Jackson de sa chambre. Sa réaction et le fait qu'elle lui demande de partir l'avait vraiment secoué. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer faire tout çà. Plus elle en apprenait sur sa vie, plus elle était déroutée. Elle voulait en savoir plus mais le peu de choses qu'elle apprit la surprenait tellement. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment agir auprès de Jackson qui était si gentille avec elle. Avant d'essayer de dormir sa prière l'avait légèrement apaisée. Le chirurgien plastique passa la porte avec son plus beau sourire et April ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

- Je suis désolée pour ma réaction Jackson. Je suis tellement déroutée par cette perte de mémoire. Je ne voulais pas te blesser

- Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas de toute façon et je me mets à ta place. J'ai réfléchi de mon côté et je pense qu'il faut que je te raconte notre histoire depuis le départ pour que tu puisses comprendre. Quand je t'ai dit que cela avait toujours était compliqué entre nous c'est faux.

- Quand avons-nous été amis? On ne l'était pas vraiment à Mercy West.

- On s'est soutenu lors de la fusion avec le Seatle Grace. On allait toujours tous ensemble chez Joe avec Charles et Reed. On est devenu inséparables lorsqu'ils sont mort.

- Charles est mort? oh mon Dieu, dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui le même jour que Reed. Nos deux meilleurs amis sont mort de façon tragique et cela nous à rapproché. Tu vivais avec elle et moi avec lui. C'est à leur mort que Meredith nous à tous hébergé dans sa grande maison. On était de vrai zombie et on n'avait pas le coeur de rentrer dans l'appartement dans lequel nos amies vivaient. Cette période-là a été très dure pour nous. On n'était pas intégralement intégré mais après ça les autres internes de chirurgie nous ont acceptés comme les leurs. Cette expérience était horrible mais c'est également là que j'ai appris à te connaître. On parlait souvent de Mercy West, de nos soirées chez Joe le bar en face de l'hôpital... On a réussi à faire notre deuil ensemble et on se sentait dans l'obligation morale de reprendre le dessus pour eux deux. Il fallait qu'on y arrive et on l'a fait

- C'est vraiment touchant. On se racontait quoi tous les deux?

- Tu me parlais de tes craintes d'être rejeté par les autres à cause de tes bizzareries. Je n'arrêtais pas de te dire que tu étais une fille plutôt normale. Le plutôt de ma phrase te faisait toujours rire. Tu me disais toujours que le plutôt me laisser une marge de manoeuvre pour changer d'avis plus tard. On en riait toujours. Je t'ai toujours confié mes problèmes avec ma famille. À quel point la pression de mon grand-père m'avait fait quittée Boston... Tu as toujours été l'une des rares qui me comprenais quand je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse référence à mon nom. J'aurais pu être chirurgien à Mass Gen, dans l'hôpital de mon grand-père mais je n'ai jamais voulu que mon nom m'ouvre des portes. J'ai toujours était considéré comme le mec sans cervelle dans la famille. Ça a donc été dur de leur annoncer mon choix pour la chirurgie plastique. Tu m'as toujours soutenu quand j'avais besoin April. J'ai toujours essayé de faire pareil.

- Un médecin sans cervelle? Ils sont durs dans ta famille. Continue s'il te plaît, dit-elle lorsqu'elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Il y a cette fameuse fois où tu as décidé de t'intéresser à la traumatologie. On faisait une simulation sous la pluie. J'ai vite abandonné, tu avais remporté le défi. C'est là que tu as choisi ta spécialité. Le soir pour rire tu t'es moqué de moi en me disant que j'étais un looser. Je me suis blessée car même si c'était pour rire, tu avais touché un point sensible. Tu m'as fait tous mes repas pendant une semaine du petit déjeuner au dîner. J'avais pourtant accepté tes excuses et t'avais dit que c'était pas la peine. Tu sais qu'elle a été ta réponse?

- Non

- Je vais me faire à manger pour moi et de faire pour deux ne me coûte rien. J'ai blessé la meilleure personne au monde qui soit avec moi. Cela me fait plaisir Jackson. La semaine d'après j'ai voulu faire pareil mais au bout de deux jours de macaronis au fromage tu m'as crié "arrête Jackson j'en ai marre des pâtes." Jackson sentit son coeur faire un raté quand April se mit à rire.

- J'aimerais vraiment me souvenir Jackson. Je suis sure que c'était des bons moments.

- Oh oui. Notre connexion a toujours été particulière. Il est arrivé le moment ou un garçon a voulu profiter de toi. Il a voulu coucher avec toi et tu n'as pas voulu. Tu lui as dit que çà allait vite et il t'a crié dessu. Ce jour-là j'ai vu rouge, je lui suis mis quelques droites dont il se souvient encore. C'est ce jour-là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Je ressentais déjà un peu de jalousie inconsciemment.

- Oua tu es vraiment un bon ami! C'est après çà qu'on est sortie ensemble?

- Non je suis sortie avec Lexie. Cela a duré quelques mois et évidemment tu étais là quand on a rompu. C'est moi qui ai mis fin à la relation, j'avais des sentiments pour elle mais elle était amoureuse de mon boss. J'ai préféré choisir la chirurgie plastique plutôt qu'une relation sans avenir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a décidé de partir vivre ailleurs. Lexie vivait avec nous chez Meredith et celle-ci venait juste d'avoir un bébé.

- Après çà on a vécu tous les deux? April se sentait mal lorsque Jackson parlait de cette fille. Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse d'une fille qu'il a fréquenté avant alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ses propres sentiments pour lui. April se sentit de nouveau confuse et retira sa main de celle de Jackson.

- Avec Alex aussi. Le garçon qui a essayé de profiter de toi. Vous êtes amis maintenant et il était vraiment mal à l'époque où il t'a fait çà.

- Je vivais avec deux garçons? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer

- Je t'assure que oui. Notre cohabitation a duré jusqu'à la fin de notre internat. On a énormément révisé ensemble pour les tests. Tu m'as initié à ton système de fiche par couleur et par genre. On a fait un bon boulot tous les deux. C'est lors des examens à San fransisco que notre relation a changé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu m'as sauté dessus devant ta chambre d'hôtel quand je t'ai raccompagné la veille de l'examen. Tu venais juste de mettre un coup de poing à un imbécile dans un bar et tu m'as embrassé passionnément.

- Un coup de poing? C'est pas possible. April d'aujourd'hui est beaucoup plus confiante. C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé? demanda-t-elle avec les joues toutes roses.

- Oui moi aussi j'étais surpris, je t'ai dit " La façon dont tu m'embrasses April. Tu es vierge" la tu t'es offerte à moi en me disant que "tu n'étais plus une enfant. Tu avais changé et frappé cet homme dans le bar". Tu m'as aussi dit "quelque chose qui fait tellement de bien ne peut pas être mal, c'est ok Jackson" par contre le lendemain tu as très vite regretté d'avoir rompu ta promesse à Jésus. Je m'en voulais car même si tu m'as bien fait comprendre que c'était bon, je savais au fond de moi que tu allais le regretter. J'en avais tellement envie que je n'ai pas résisté.

- J'ai couché avec toi le soir même où je t'ai embrassé? Avant le mariage? Oh mon Dieu

- Oui tu avais ce genre de propos en pire. Jésus me déteste. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de recommencer dans les toilettes le lendemain entre deux tests. On était comme attiré l'un à l'autre et tu te sentais coupable d'avoir aimé çà. Tu culpabilisais beaucoup d'avoir brisé ta promesse et de ne plus être vierge pour ton mari. Je me sentais blessé car mes sentiments pour toi ont changé cette nuit à San fransisco et je n'ai pas osé te le dire. Tu ne voulais pas en parler et tu te sentais si mal. Surtout après les résultats des tests. Avec le stress tu les as loupé cette année-là et je me sentais d'autant plus coupable vu ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Quand j'ai voulu qu'on parle tu m'as dit "c'est bon Jackman, on est toujours amis" Tu souffrais tellement d'avoir raté tes examens et de ne plus être vierge. Tu pensais que je culpabilisais mais que pour moi c'était juste du sexe. Vu comme tu étais perturbé, je n'ai rien osé dire et on en a pas reparlé tout de suite.

- Pourquoi Jackson? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? C'était peut être çà le problème, le fait que ce soit que du sexe.

- Je ne sais pas, j'étais mal de te voir si triste. Je ne voulais pas te perturber et j'avais peur d'être rejeté en quelque sorte. Je ne savais pas vraiment si mais sentiment était si fort et j'avais aussi peur que cela change tout entre nous. Il y a eu cet accident d'avion qui a tout bouleversé. Mon mentor Mark était entre la vie et la mort. Tu es reparti à Moline le jour où il allait mieux alors qu'en fait c'était un regain. Je devais venir te dire au revoir au moment où son coeur a lâché et on n'a pas pu parler. Tu es revenu un mois plus tard quand Owen t'a proposé de revenir et repasser la certification pour valider ton internat. Tu étais beaucoup mieu, tu t'étais reconnecté à Jésus et tu t'étais revirginisé. J'étais vraiment blessé.

- Wow revirginisé? Je ne savais pas que çà existait

- C'est ton pasteur de Moline qui t'en a parlé. Tu priais Justin Timberlake.

- Hein quoi? J'ai probablement quelques posters des Nsync dans ma chambre, sachant que j'ai quitté la maison à 18 ans pour l'université. Prier Justin, sérieusement?

- Je t'assure c'est ce que tu m'as dit. J'étais blessé car je pensais que tu essayes d'effacer de ta mémoire ce que nous avons fait. En fait tu voulais repartir de zéro, te reconnecter à Dieu en attendant ton mari.

- Je ne savais pas à l'époque qu'on allait se marier. Je suis choquée d'avoir couché avec toi comme çà mais au final je me suis quand même préservée pour mon mari. En faisant les choses dans le désordre.

- C'est tout à fait çà. Ta revirginisation n'a pas tenu longtemps. On le refaisait déjà à ton premier jour ici alors qu'on c'était dit qu'on allait rester éloigné l'un de l'autre pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. On n'était pas du tout prêt à se marier et on savait pertinemment que si on restait dans la même pièce, notre attirance nous jouerait des tours.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite? April voulait tout savoir. Elle était touchée par la manière dont Jackson racontait leurs histoires. Il paraissait tellement ému à certains moments. Ces magnifiques yeux verts bleus brillaient de mille feux dès qu'il évoquait leurs relations. April se sentait déjà mieux d'en savoir plus. Même si elle avait l'impression qu'on lui racontait l'histoire d'une autre. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer tout doucement.

- Tu es fatigué April. Je vais rentrer à la maison pour te laisser dormir. Tu peux m'appeler ou m'écrire quand tu veux. Je te promets de reprendre mon histoire demain matin. Ta mère et Alice arrivent vers midi donc je peux venir demain matin?

- D'accord. Je te remercie Jackson. Je comprends que cela ne doit pas être évident pour toi.

- De rien, repose toi bien ma belle. A demain.

Celui-ci se faufila de la chambre après avoir embrassé April sur le front. Celle-ci ne s'était pas tendu comme la première fois. Il souriait, raconter à April et parler simplement lui permettait d'être beaucoup plus à l'aise et cela le rassurait un peu. Il regardait les photos de eux deux sur son téléphone sans savoir qu'April faisait la même chose de son côté.

April était toujours sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa vie avec Jackson. Le sexe avant le mariage n'est jamais quelques choses qu'elle pouvait concevoir. Elle avait vraiment changé en cinq ans à Seattle. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de son meilleure ami et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça romantique. Un peu comme dans les films pensait elle. Apparemment ils étaient très proches, les photos de son téléphone le prouvaient. Elle en avait plein d'eux se faisant des baisers. Jackson passait son temps à la photographier apparemment. Des photos de leurs mains avec leurs alliances, une photo de Jackson torse nu Oh mon Dieu pensait elle, il est tellement sexy cet homme. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un si beau garçon est pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Il paraissait vraiment être l'homme parfait. Elle se rappela le message qu'elle avait lu"Merc i Jackson d'avoir fait la lessive et de t'occuper si bien de moi. Tu es le meilleur homme du monde. Tu me manques. Je t'aime" L'homme parfait pensait elle. Il était si patient avec elle et son regard intense la troublait. Mon Dieu elle ferait tout pour se rappeler de ses dernières années. La dernière photo d'eux dans son album était eux deux tous sourires le jour de leur mariage au lac Tahoe. April était vraiment pressée de se réveiller le lendemain pour écouter la suite du récit de Jackson. Elle s'endormit le téléphone en main devant la photo de Jackson.

**J'ai continué à écrire sous le coup de l'inspiration. Jackson et April m'inspirent vraiment. Je ne sais pas si cela vaut la peine de continuer. Qu'en pensez vous? Soyez indulgent mais n'hésitez pas à me proposer des améliorations ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson se réveilla après avoir enfin réussi à dormir depuis l'accident. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été plutôt intenses et sa discussion avec April l'avait enfin apaisé hier soir. Ce matin ses craintes ressurgirent. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter devant sa femme. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se rappelle jamais ses sentiments pour lui. Il savait qu'April allait tout faire pour sauver son mariage, mais que se passerait-t-il si elle ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire? Ils avaient évolué tellement depuis leur rencontre. Jackson l'aimerait toujours autant, c'était sur et même plus après avoir risqué de la perdre. Il se demandait si April retomberait amoureuse de lui si elle ne se souvienait pas. Jackson ne savait pas quoi penser. Je vais finir de lui raconter notre histoire aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. D'un coup il pensa aux photos, peut-être que cela aller l'aider. Une lueur d'espoir lui permit de se lever rapidement, il savait qu'il serait à l'hôpital pour le petit déjeuner servit à 8 heures. Il fallait qu'il puisse raconter à April ce qui s'était passé avant l'arrivée de sa mère. Si Catherine avait mal pris la chose, elle avait assez vite accepté comparé à la famille d'April qui n'avait pas voulu parler à leur fille depuis les trois derniers mois. Son âme soeur en souffrait, il le voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui disait. "Ils vont prendre du temps mais ils vont finir par l'accepter. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et quand ils auront la chance de te connaître, ils vont t'aimer. Je le sais." Elle était exceptionnelle, elle avait toujours été très proche d'eux, elle vivait mal cette séparation mais trouvait toujours les mots pour le rassurer lui. Il allait se battre pour retrouver la femme de sa vie.

April était réveillée depuis 6 heures. Elle était toujours matinale, un bon point pour un chirurgien pensa-t-elle. Il fallait absolument que Jackson lui raconte ce qui s'est passé. April était terrifiée par l'arrivée de sa mère. Elle était vraiment blessée par son comportement et April était incapable de savoir ce qui avait pu la conduire à çà. Elle ne se souvenait pas et avait peur. Elle a fait quelques choses d'horrible à ce garçon et à sa famille lui en voulait. C'était dur de penser qu'elle devait faire face à un conflit dont elle ne se souvenait pas et elle voulait tellement retrouver sa famille. Jackson était la seul personne qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui à Seattle, il était gentil avec elle, elle voyait à quel point il la regardait amoureusement mais elle était juste troublée par lui. Sauf au moment où elle lui a pris la main, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris et elle espérait que celui ne s'y habitue pas. Celle-ci fréquentait juste le personnel de Mercy West, l'internat était tellement prenant qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de même parler à personne d'autre qu'à Reed. Elle se remit rapidement à pleurer et se sentit extrêmement mal d'avoir perdu sa seule amie. C'était même la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment un ami sur qui compter. Elle a toujours eu sa famille avec elle, même ses soeurs savaient se trouver compréhensive entre quelques taquineries. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, même à l'université, elle était toujours trop studieuse et bizarre même pour les étudiants en médecine comme elle. C'était dur car même si Reed et elle était complètement différente, elle avait su être ami tout de suite. April poussait Reed à travailler plus, et son amie inversement l'avait emmené dans un bar. Oui elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ses parents penseraient d'elle s'il le savait. Elle se souvint de sa conversation au bar avec Jackson

- Salut moi c'est April.

- Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit et on a travaillé ensemble déjà rappelles-toi

April était devenue rouge comme une tomate. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Il fallait en général du temps pour les personnes en général avant de la reconnaître. Même la personne qu'on lui avait imposée en binôme à la fac a mis un an à se souvenir de son prénom. Devant Jackson elle se sentait mal et ne savait pas comment être à l'aise et ne pas passer pour une folle. Elle n'avait jamais su se comporter avec les inconnus et encore moins avec les garçons. Là ce n'était pas n'importe qui, le petit-fils d'Harper Avery, un homme qui peut hypnotiser n'importe quelle femme en un regard. Elle n'osait pas le regarder quand elle lui répondit

- Je me souviens, ce n'est juste que

Et là le trou. Elle était incapable de continuer, de lui dire simplement la vérité, la moyenne des personnes qui connaissait son prénom aujourd'hui devait se résumer à son responsable à Mercy West, Reed, son binôme de la fac et peut-être la moitié des habitants de Moline soit à peine trente personnes. Ça y et elle était ridicule devant lui et voulut continuer. Elle le regarda et se sentit submergée par une émotion qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle resta bloquée pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à refaire surface. Elle courait désormais aux toilettes du bar en se demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer et elle comprit qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser devant l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le seul collègue qui avait pris le temps de lui parler à son travail, même si cela n'avait été que deux fois en un an.

...

April pleurait de nouveau devant les photos lorsque Jackson lui montrait l'album qu'elle avait conçu après la mort de sa meilleure amie. Elle était de nouveau en deuil et Jackson était triste de la voir dans cet état. Il prit le temps de rappeler à sa femme de meilleure souvenir, en lui racontant les moments des photos avec Reed et Charles. Il voyait qu'elle en avait besoin et espérait qu'elle se souviendrait de quelque chose. Il était 10 heures quand ils eurent fini de parler de leurs meilleurs amis. April était perturbée et Jackson avait l'impression de la retrouver comme le soir de la fusillade. Son coeur se serrait, la voir souffrir était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas et il s'était promis de toujours éviter que cela arrive. Le soir de la fusillade, ils avaient pleuré ensemble la mort de leurs amis et c'était ce soir-là où Jackson avait réalisé qu'il n'avait plus qu'elle. Le fait de partager leurs douleurs avait été ce qui l'avait lié à April. Il avait donc pris le temps de lui expliquer en détail la manière dont il avait géré leurs deuils, en espérant que cela l'aide et elle s'était enfin arrêté de pleurer.

Jackson avait également pris son ipad afin de montrer ses photos à April. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de confectionner des albums comme April. Il avait décidé de lui montrer l'album de photos qu'il avait sauvegardé de son téléphone. C'est un peu près avec lui que Jackson avait pris le plus de cliché d'April. Celle-ci était surprise du nombre de photos d'eux dans un bar. Elle regarda Jackson les joues rosies et celui-ci comprit de suite.

- Demande moi ce que tu n'oses pas formuler depuis environ une minute

- Wow tu me connais vraiment bien. C'est un peu embarrassant. Dis voir, tu me le dirais si j'étais alcoolique?

Jackson éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'April puisse lui poser cette question. Comment pouvait-t-elle pense une chose pareille?

- Non, tu ne bois quasiment jamais d'alcool. D'ailleurs je t'ai vu vraiment bourré qu'une seule fois et je crois que Meredith m'avait envoyé quelques photos.

- Tu me les montres?

- Oui bien sur

April était surprise de voir son visage pâle et les yeux si brillant et rouge. Jackson en profita pour lui expliquer qui étaient ses collègues.

- Ce sont mes amis?

- Oui ils le sont. Christina et Alex aiment te taquiner mais ils t'apprécient beaucoup. Tu es plus proche de Meredith et Arizona.

- Ils me taquinent sur quoi?

- Ta foi April la plupart du temps et Alex aime dire que tu es bizarre. C'est toujours bon enfant et je peux te dire qu'avec les années ils t'ont enseigné une sacrée répartie.

Jackson se demanda comment April arrivait à poser toutes les questions auquels ils ne souhaitait pas répondre. Elle était pertinente, une raison de plus pour laquelle il était tomber amoureux pensa t il.

- Pourquoi ne sont ils pas venu me voir? Je suis réveillée depuis hier.

- C'est Derek et moi qui leurs avons demandé. Tous le monde souhaite te visiter mais entre les docteurs, chirurgiens et infirmières, tu n'aurais pas une seconde de répit. Si tu veux je peux les prévenir. Tes infirmières préférées se battent pour venir changer ta perfusion. Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi April.

- Oh d'accord car je commençais à penser que je n'avais pas d'amis ici.

Meredith passa le pas de la porte.

- Désolée je voulais juste passer faire un coucou rapide. Derek est d'accord tant que tout l'hopital n'attérit pas ici.

- Aucun problème Mer, on parlait de vous justement avec April.

Jackson était content tant que Meredith passait rapidement car la matinée était passé vite il n'avait toujours pas fini de raconter à April leurs histoire.

- Tu es ma collègue qui m'a hébergé quand j'ai perdu Reed, c'est çà?

- Oui et grâce à çà j'ai appris à mieux te connaître et je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Je te remercie, je ne me souviens pas de toi malheureusement.

- Tu es médecin, c'est peut-être que temporaire et tu le sais, répliqua Meredith

Le biper de Jackson sonna et il étouffa un petit grognement lorsqu'il vit que c'était une urgence.

- Je dois y aller April, je suis désolée.

- D'accord, on se voit plus tard.

- Je vais rester avec elle, si çà va pour toi April?

- Bien sur, j'en serais ravie.

Jackson crut que le monde aller s'écrouler lorsqu'il apprit l'explosion d'une bombe au centre-ville alors qu'il était le seul chirurgien plastique de garde. Sur les trois présents dans cet hôpital, l'un était en vacances et l'autre malade. Il était 10h30 et 8 victimes de brûlure grave arrivaient par ambulance. Il prit une décision difficile mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ross, tu vas te changer et récupérer ma belle-mère et belle soeur à l'aéroport. Je te veux parti dans 15 min.

Il savait que Karen et Alice devaient être déçu qu'ils ne viennent pas lui-même.

- Explique leurs que je suis le seul à pouvoir gérer la situation ici et que je m'en excuse

- D'accord Dr Avery.

Jackson avait mis deux heures à nettoyer les plaît-les plus grave et un patient était mort. Il avait 90 % de son corps brûlé et Jackson savait à son arrivée qu'il avait très peu de chance. C'était quand même toujours aussi dur. Le fait que lui-même soit perturbé amplifiaient ses sentiments, ça devait être çà. Il retourna rapidement vers le service de Neurologie pour voir April lorsqu'il entendit un nom qu'il le bloqua sur place. Matthew.

- J'étais amoureuse de ce Matthew?

- Oui apparemment. répondit Meredith. Pas autant que Jackson je pense, tu as été tellement heureuse dès que tu l'as épousé.

- Je t'ai parlé de Jackson aussi?

- Non pas vraiment. Tu as toujours été très secrète dès que vous avez commencé à être plus proche. Mais après votre mariage tu m'as rapporté quelques petites disputes.

Jackson se décida à passer le pas de la porte.

- Ça va les filles? Je suis désolée April, j'étais le seul chirurgien plastique et une bombe a fait 8 victimes graves. J'ai envoyé un interne chercher ta famille.

- Je leurs expliquerai, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je dois y aller, des patients à voir, dit Meredith

- Merci d'être venue. Reviens quand tu veux." April avait apprécié sa compagnie et elle souhaitait savoir pourquoi elle se disputait avec Jackson. Il la regarda d'un aire un peu perturbé et April lui demanda ce qu'il avait entendu de la discussion avec Meredith.

- Tu entendu beaucoup de notre discussion?

- Non pas vraiment. Juste un peu, je me suis bloqué quand j'ai entendu son prénom.

- Oh, donc tu vas pouvoir me dit pourquoi on se disputait?

Jackson la regarda dérouté. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question de but en blanc mais ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir. Il n'avait jamais pu, la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre avait toujours été ce qui les avait toujours aidé même dans les moments difficiles.

- Quelques petits différents de gestion, je dépense facilement contrairement à toi."Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il y avait eu une petite dispute pour çà qui était minime et leurs réconciliations avaient été magnifique se rappella -t-il.

- Puis quelques différents sur la religion.

- J'imagine que ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans un couple. Je suis désolée si ce que je demandais à Meredith t'a blessé. " April pensa que les différents sur la religion faisait parti de la vie, elle ne savait pas trop, elle n'avait aucune expérience. Elle s'était souvent disputé avec ses soeurs sur des différents religieux. Vivement que Meredith reviennent.

- Non, tu n'es pas toi même donc je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

- Je suis moi même. "April était blessée par son commentaire. Elle ne se souvenait pas des cinq dernières années mais elle était toujours elle même

- Je suis désolé April. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme çà.

- Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir un peu avant que ma famille arrive.

- D'accord, je pars seulement si tu acceptes mes excuses, s'il te plaît.

- Je les accepte, je suis juste fatigué.

Jackson repartit en se disant qu'il avait tout gâché. Il l'avait blessé, il savait que c'était parce qu'il était toujours perturbé mais il se sentait comme un énorme crétin. Il devait se ressaisir et garder espoir en eux, il n'avait pas fini de raconter leurs histoire, elle allait se souvenir grâce à ça, cette espérance allez l'aider à tenir.

**Jackson sera encore plus en difficulté dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaît!**

**Désolée si il y a encore des erreurs et des manques de mots dans certaines phrases. J'essaie de changer la version du document apporté, je suis nouvelle ici :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre.**

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Jackson n'en pouvait plus, il était en train de perdre la femme de sa vie et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tout essayé et April s'eloignait de plus en plus. Il lui avait raconté leurs histoire, était resté très patient avec elle, il avait même prié à la chapelle de l'église, en pleurs comme un dernier espoir. Depuis quinze jours, April faisait en sorte qu'il est toujours quelqu'un avec elle dans sa chambre, sa mère, sa soeur ou Meredith. Lorsqu'il arrivait à la trouver seule, elle était toujours fatigué ou avait une bonne excuse pour écourter la conversation. Jackson n'avait pas osé lui en parlé, il avait bien compris que sa mère en était pour quelques choses. Elle le regardait avec dédain et était là toute la journée comme une louve qui protegerait sa fille du grand méchant loup. April n'avait pas compris lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué leurs dispute sur la religion. Celle ci pensait qu'il avait un différent et elle a comme changé de regard envers lui lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'y croyait pas. Jackson n'avait pas arrêté ses visites, à chacune d'elle lorsqu'April le rejettait même gentilllement, son coeur se broyait en mille morceaux. Il repensait à tout çà le soir seul dans son appartement. Il affichait une mine pitoyable, surtout depuis qu'il appris au détour d'un couloir qu'April pouvait sortir depuis quelques jours mais sa mère avait demandé à ce qu'on la garde. Deux infirmières ne l'avaient pas vu lorsqu'elles en discutaient. Il ne voulait pas le faire, il avait essayé de lui parler mais il n'avait pas réussi, c'était la dernière chance, pensa t il.

- Meredith, je peux te parler deux minutes

- Oui, bien sur Jackson

- C'est April, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle continue de m'éviter, sa mère a même empêché sa sortie et je crois que je ne vais pas tenir le coup longtemps

- Jackson, je suis désolée. April est encore très perturbée tu sais, elle me parle souvent de toi et elle m'a confié qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise auprès de toi car elle ne sait pas comment réagir auprès des hommes.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

- Je sais bien Jackson, elle est simplement perdue et sa mère n'arrange pas les choses. Tu sais qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas vraiment.

- Ca j'avais compris.

- Je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer de lui parler. Tiens bon Jackson, April et toi, vous êtes chacun la personne de l'autre. Elle a besoin de temps.

- Merci Meredith, je suis perdu et j'ai tout essayé

- Cela fait que deux semaines. Tu as déjà vu le film the vows?

- Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en parles?

- Regardes, tu verras. Je suis persuadée que dans le pire des cas ce sera çà.

- Tu m'intrigues.

- Je crois que je l'ai vu à la boutique de l'hopital.

- Je vais voir. Merci Mer de parler à April.

- De rien, on se parle plus tard.

Jackson alla immédiatement acheter le dvd à la boutique. Il ne travaillait quasiment pas depuis l'accident et il savait que la fondation était compréhensive les premiers jours mais là il commençait à harceler Jackson pour qu'il se remette au travail. Il s'en fichait éperduemment. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit c'était April, tous le temps. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de chercher un moyen d'être proche d'elle, il s'imaginait même quelques fois être avant l'accident, lorsqu'ils étaient de leurs phases jeunes mariés... Jackson n'avait jamais été aussi heureux malgré Stéphanie, Matthew et tous les autres... Il passsait tout son temps libre avec April et il n'y avait plus du tout de culpabilité, ils vivaient leurs passions entièrement depuis la première fois de leurs vie. Jackson pleura énormément pendant le film. Il se reconnaissait tellement dans cette histoire, son coeur était légèrement rempli d'espoir. Meredith pensait qu'ils retomberaient amoureux même si April ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire. Il l'espérait mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir son April, celle avait qui il avait évolué. Il n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec elle car elle n'était pas à l'aise, il fallait qu'elle sache à quel point il ferai tout pour elle. Il se décida à lui écrire une lettre, il espérait qu'elle ne sentirait aucune pression avec çà.

...

April culpabilisait énormément depuis que sa mère avait empêché sa sortie. Elle mentait à son mari et elle avait été rassuré quand sa mère prit cette décision. Ce sentiment l'avait complétement soulagé et en même temps rempli de culpabilité. Je suis un monstre avec lui alors qu'il n'a rien fait. April savait au fond d'elle qu'elle devait être folle amoureuse de lui avant son accident, elle n'aurait jamais épousé un até sinon. Elle voulait tellement que sa mère lui pardonne mais elle n'avait aucune possibilité de se battre contre elle car elle n'avait aucune mémoire de leurs coupleA ce moment précis elle reçu un sms de Meredith, ellle était en pause et April lui répondis rapidement qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. Elle attendait son ami et voulait encore lui parler de Jackson, elle ne savait pas comment réamener le sujet sans paraître lourde. Au final, c'est Mer qui amena le sujet assez rapidement.

- Jackson est boulversé, il a apprit que ta mère a demandé à ce qu'on te garde.

- Oh mon dieu. Je suis dans une situation tellement difficile. Je ne peux pas continuer à le faire souffrir mais j'ai tellement peur de vivre avec lui. Même les visites sont insoutenable pour moi. Si il veut m'embrasser? Ou plus? Je ne suis pas prête. Elle savait que son mari n'a pas mérité çà, elle était dans une situation inextricable, pensa -t-elle.

- Il le sait, pis je suis sure que si tu lui dis tout çà, tu verras toi même qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faut

- Comment le sais tu? On avait couché avant le mariage? On a pas les mêmes envies je pense

- C'est sur mais il t'aime tellement qu'il serait prêt à t'attendre longtemps, tu n'imagines pas à quel point

April sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux quand elle pensa à quel point elle l'avait rejeté. Sans lui donner le bénéfice du doute, Elle savait qu'inconsciemment elle voulait plaire à sa mère et qu'elle en voulait un peu à Jackson pour sa première dispute avec sa famille

- Que dois je faire Meredith? Ma mère est dure tu sais

- Donne une chance à ton mari. Je ne pense pas qu'en restant sous la coupe de ta mère tu peux réellement avancer.

- J'ai tellement peur.

- Je sais, je sais. Prends ton temps, tu dois juste apprendre à lui faire confiance.

- Je vais réfléchir à tout çà, tu as certainement raison.

April vit Jackson de loin, elle savait qu'il allait venir, il passait tous les jours à 18h et April s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir une autre visite à la même heure. Elle espérait pouvoir lui parler cette fois ci sans trop savoir comment aborder le sujet. Meredith s'eclipsa et April n'avait toujours pas levé la tête.

- April, je ne reste pas longtemps. Je pense que tu as besoin de temps et j'essaie de te laisser l'espace dont tu as besoin. Ouvre çà quand je serai parti.

- D'accord Jackson. Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment.

- Moi aussi April. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'y vais, j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment.

Jackson lui mentait maintenant, comme elle en quelques sortes, il ne pourrait jamais se sortir de çà, c'est sur. Jackson était encore plus abbatu, il était juste lâche avec la femme qu'il aime pour éviter de lui faire du mal, il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à se plonger dans son travail.

April était surprise par le présent de Jackson, un dvd et une l'enveloppe avec l'inscription "Lis cette lettre après avoir regardé le film". Celle ci très intriguée et préssée de lire la lettre, mis tout de suite le dvd en route sur son ordinateur portable. April pleurait tellement pendant le film qu'elle du mettre le film en pause à plusieurs reprises. Elle se reconnaissait tellement en Paige, sa peur à son réveil, la peur de cet homme aimant dont le non souvenir la rendait folle. Elle savait en voyant Léo perdu à l'écran ce que Jackson ressentait, elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal et s'en rendait mlade. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien avec lui, c'était du à son innocence et à la peur d'être maladroite, d'être elle même. Une fois ses esprits repris, elle lu la lettre de Jackson, complétement troublée par son altruisme.

...

April;

Je tiens à te dire que je comprends à quel point cette situation est pénible pour toi. Je sais que tu as besoin d'espace et de temps pour te retrouver avec ta famille et faire le point sur toi. Je te connais mieux que personne, je sais que cela est déroutant mais je suis persuadé que moi et toi c'est pour la vie. Je sais que le fait dont je n'ai pas la foi te surprend, nous avons toujours partagé les mêmes valeurs et notre amour a toujours su dépasser nos différences. J'ai foi en nous aujourd'hui, je te laisserai le temps qu'il faut et je serai toujours là pour toi. Dans tous les cas je suis et serai toujours là pour toi, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime tellement.

Jackson...

April pleurait de nouveau, en lisant ces mots, elle sentait tout son amour et combien il voulait son bien. Elle savait qu'il était en attente d'un geste de sa part car elle n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'arrivait pas et pourtant elle savait à quel point elle lui faisait du mal en agissant ainsi. Il ne méritait pas son comportement, elle se décida à avancer, après sa lettre elle était maintenant sure d'être en sécurité avec lui. Elle composa un message à Jackson. "Je te remercie énormément pour ton cadeau et ta jolie lettre, j'en suis toujours émue. J'aimerais en parler avec toi demain. :) Bonne soirée"

Le coeur de Jackson se serra lorsqu'il vit son prénom sur son téléphone à l'arrivée du message. Recevoir un message et une invitation à lui rendre visite le remplissait de joie. Il savait qu'il avait raison d'avoir foi en eux, même quand April l'évitait. Il voulait tellement être proche d'elle. Il répondait quasi immédiatement. "Je serai à l'hôpital demain toute la journée. Envoie-moi un message quand tu veux que je passe. "

Il avait déjà décortiqué son message une douzaine de fois et le smiley à côté de "toi demain" l'avait rendu tout joire. Patienter jusqu'au lendemain allait être difficile mais il avait enfin repris espoir. Elle était émue, pour l'être, il fallait ressentir des sentiments, son coeur se remplissait d'amour en pensant à cette idée.

**Désolée pour le délai, j'ai repris le travail et je suis à fond dans les livres de Game of throne ^^ **

**Je suis très heureuse pour le bébé dans la série mais je ne le vois pas dans cette fic. **

**Tous les commentaires sont appréciés et me motive à continuer à écrire. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions. **


End file.
